Katekyo Boyfriend Who?
by Hweianime
Summary: When Reborn came to tutor the future Vongola Decimo he didn't expect the kid to already have a tutor... Who incidentally is also his boyfriend... And it's killing the hitman that he doesn't know who this person is dammit!


**Hi Hi~~**

**Yeah well... The need to write this was too great. *sheepish shrug***

**Anyway I want to point out in this fic Tsuna is in highschool- so 16-17 years old(I'll figure it out later)**

**Also this just holds one of my absolute FAV pairing ever~~ I just had to write at least one fic with them ya know? Though have no clue how future chapters would work out... *another ****sheepish shrug***

**Ah also check out my poll on future fics you might like to see (Yes I know there's quite a few who wants me to stop starting shit and then never updating it. But this is more of a- I will eventually write them anyway I just wanna see what you think and claim plot before someone else takes them lol thing)**

**I hope you like this anyway~ lol XD**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

"Oh Tsu-kun~ I hired a tutor who's coming today for you!"

"Eeh?! But I don't need-"

"Nonsense Tsu-kun!" Nana reprimanded mock sternly. Or she could have actually been stern. It was really hard to tell since everything that came from his mother's mouth sounded so cheery. Really, she could be threatening you by the balls and it still sounded like rainbows and flowers were spouting from her mouth. "He can't teach you everything."  
Before the teen could protest otherwise a flyer was thrust upon his face. Literally halting the words from his mouth.  
Peeling the offending paper off he read out loud:

"Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matte- okaa san this sounds like a really, really bad scam!"

The teen had to immediately avert his eyes at his mother who was currently pulling out her puppy eyes. Jeez even at her age she used them so effectively it was scary.

"B-besides okaa san this seems seriously shady! What if it was some crazed lunatic or-"

_*ding ding*_

"Ara? That must be the new home tutor! He's early." The brunette woman chirped ecstatically. "Go open the door for him Tsu-kun."

Tsuna sighed. Any form of complaint dying inside of him, he knew that once the woman decided on something- no matter how stupid it was- no amount of logic or pleading would get her to budge. He loved his mum, he dearly did but- rocks were less dense than her.  
Dragging himself to the door he reluctantly opened it despite his intuition ringing alarm bells so loud he was surprised the people across the damn street could not hear it.

"Ciaossu."

Eyes dropped down to see a remarkably well dressed infant with unique sideburns and obsidian black eyes staring up at him. A yellow orb rested around the child's neck that seemed to exude… something. All in all it was not what the brunette expected to see on his doorstep.

"I'm Reborn, the new home tutor."

There was a brief moment of silence as the words finally settled into his mind. Then-

"Ah is that so? Well come in."

* * *

Reborn raised an eyebrow. He expected an incredulous expression, a few incoherent splutters and maybe confused laughter and screams. Yet there was only a mere widening of the eyes before quickly accepting the situation at hand. That reaction was... disappointing to say the least.

"Ciaossu. I'm the new home tutor."

"_Kya_! How cute~"

"Mum I still don't think I need-"

"Nonsense Tsu-kun! While you grades are getting much better there is always a need for improvement! Reborn-kun here will stay until then."

"But I already-"

"Ara? Is it 7:30 already?"

"_HIIIEEEEEE?!_ I'm late! Hibari-san is going to kill me!"

And with that all discussion and debate was over when the brunette made a mad dash to get ready.

* * *

"Ano.. Reborn-san?"

The self proclaimed home tutor looked up to the teen's call. It was strange. The boy wasn't running frantically to get to school on time like he seemed to suggest considering how fast he left the Sawada residence. Instead he was walking a quick brisk almost calculated pace toward his destination.  
The teen took the infants actions or lack thereof as an encouragement to continue. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously he inhaled and asked. "Um.. Did **_he_** send you here?"

The hitman paused for a second in thought. Did the teen know about Nono? Iemitsu? Vongola? If he did a certain stupid blonde idiot was going to taste more than just the butt of his gun. Preferably a few bullets. Of course there was the more likelier possibility that it was a misunderstanding. However if he made a mistake it would be quite humiliating considering... Finally he decided on the option to pry for further information.  
"Who are you talking about?"

Tsuna just blinked. Then sighed with audible relief and... _Disappointment?_ "Oh so you aren't."

_'Aren't?! Aren't what?!'_ The hitman wanted to mentally scream. But he didn't. Because he was Reborn. The fucking Reborn. But if there was one thing- okay there were many,_ many_ things- that Reborn hated, it was not knowing something. Especially when people make it sound as intriguing as this.

"So why are you here? No offence and all Reborn-san but I already have a tutor thanks."

The infant smirked. "Dame-Tsuna I highly doubt your current tutor will stand on my level though."

Tsuna snorted not even the least affected by the nickname but at the mention of this tutor obsidian eyes noted a slight bristle of indignation. So this tutor must be close to the other. Interesting. Probably not that important though, he'll keep note either way anyway.

"You're right. My tutor could never stand at your level…"

Silently the hitman preened at the compliment. His ego was large he had to admit but he never objected it to being fed a little more.

"...Because he would be afraid to get his shoes dirty on the _ground floor_."

It was subtle but Reborn twitched in annoyance, his ire rose even more when he caught that twinkle of triumphant in the teen's eyes knowing the other had caught him in the act. _No one_ insulted him. He is the Greatest in the world after all. And he was going to make sure that this brat and this so-called better tutor knew that very, _very_ well.

"So then if he didn't send you then why are you here?" Tsuna asked, breaking the smaller being from his increasingly sadistic train of thought. It was a good thing that Reborn decided, he had promised Nono to successfully complete his mission which unfortunately did not include killing his last heir. But that certainly wasn't going to stop him from torturi- _*ahem*_ tutoring the fluffy brunette.

Reborn jumped on a nearby wall to make himself look more intimidatingly powerful despite his infantile form. "I am here..." He paused for dramatic effect in which the brunette not so subtly rolled his large caramel brown eyes. Which the hit man did not think was quite charming. He definitely did not. "...to tutor you to be the next mafia boss of Vongola."

Tsuna stopped his eye roll mid-roll to instead opt for a horrified stare instead. "**No.**"

Reborn couldn't help but smirk victoriously at the look on the other's face. Finally a reaction he was satisfied with. "Yes."

_**"A MAFIA BOSS?! LIKE MAFIA, MAFIA?! ME?! OH GOD I CAN'T B-"**_  
This went on for a while.

* * *

The brunette felt a little dizzy from all the protesting shrieking he had been doing. The small hitman didn't seem to appreciate it either. _Good_. He made sure to be extra pitchy and whiny mid-way through.

However his dizziness was cut through with harsh pain as the baby kicked him unceremoniously in the head. "_Ite, ite-_ that hurt!"  
The younger was going to complain again but the audible click of a gun swiftly shut him up. "I am going to train you Dame-Tsuna to be the tenth boss of the largest mafia Familigia because it is my job. And if there is one thing you should know about me is that I Never. Fail. My. Job. Understand?"

Tsuna suppressed another shriek of terror from leaving his lips - something he was kind of proud of- and nodded resignedly. With as much dignity and compusre he could gather he pulled himself up, dusting himself off with a sigh then the brunette gave one last half-hearted glare toward the smug hitman before jogging toward the school. His intuition had told him this infant would win the argument either way. And infuriatingly his intuition was never wrong.

"You know my boyfriend isn't going to be happy about this..." Tsuna muttered lowly under his breath. Of course the sharp ears of one Reborn caught the grumble easily, interest peaked again he couldn't help but ask.  
"You, you have a boyfriend?"

* * *

At the question Tsuna instantly perked up despite his previous sour mood and flashed a blushing smile that could blind men and melt the ice off any glacier coated heart. Even Reborn had to avert his gaze for a moment if only to avoid the full intensity of that smile. Really the sun arcobaleno could have swore for a second the colours around them brightened and the scent of fresh flowers enveloped them.

"_Uhn!_" The brunette nodded in a soft noise of affirmation, pink dusting his already cherubic features. Shit it was fucking adorable. There were puppies out there who could only wish to achieve the level of cuteness the fluffy teen had achieved at this moment.

"He's really nice even though sometimes it's hard for others to see and he can be a little gruff and aloof-ish especially when he's immersed in something. But he can surprisingly quite romantic and can remember every date and detail, he is also very smart like-" Reborn had to interrupt the lovesick gushing before his head exploded. Really when he took up this job and read up on the boy's profile he expected another Dino, not… _this._

"Smart?"

"Uh-huh. He's actually my tutor." Now that got the raven haired male's interest. He would very much like to meet the man whose tutoring skills made his own apparently look like dirt under his shoes. He would also _very_ much like said tutor or boyfriend or whatever meet the end of his gun. Yes Reborn would very much like _that._

_"Oooh?"_ The hit man practically purred as he feigned interest. "And who is this _oh-so-great_ boyfriend of yours then?"

Most people would have swooned or in this form- at least cooed at the arcobaleno however Tsuna merely shuddered and glanced at the other warily, his walls obviously put up. Reborn didn't know whether to nod in approval that the teen's hyper intuition had awakened and could sense his darker intent or groan inwardly in that it was going to be a little harder to have his fun with his new vict- student.

Then Tsuna smiled. For a split second the hit man was thrown off at the sweetness of it, luckily he managed to stave off the comings of a faint blush or he would have had to kill his student. Mission be damned. It was a childish, honest smile yet it still held a mischievous quirk to it that made it almost yet not a smirk. But it was enticingly attractive nonetheless. Whoever this boyfriend was Reborn had to grudgingly admit the man had taste at the very least.

"I guess if you really want to know who he is you'll have to figure it out yourself, Reborn-san." His name was said teasingly, caramel brown orbs flashed a vibrant orange invitingly and the proud hit man couldn't help but raise to the unspoken challenge. Reborn tilted his fedora down to shadow his amusement twinkling so evidently in his eyes with a smirk.

"I'll find out in a week Dame-Tsuna." The brunette's smile widened to a full blown grin, confident and rather cocky. Not like he was in a position to say otherwise though.

While he still was going to kill Iemitsu for his neglect of his family as well as failure to supply proper information, Reborn couldn't help but feel some sort of anticipation to dealing with his student. A little cowardly still yes but definitely different to what he'd expected. Harder to tease too. And something told him he'll be facing someone a little more complex than the Bronco. Was it irritating? Surprisingly no. It was almost refreshing.

Plus a little challenge was interesting after all.

Now- who was this tutor boyfriend of his new student's?

* * *

_~o~(0)~o~_

* * *

_*achoo!*_

"Strange. I had sterilised the lab yesterday and there were no signs of an incoming sickness threatening my body.." The man muttered as he blew his nose, emerald green eyes never straying from the giant computer that was currently generating various calculations and statistics. Inwardly he sighed, small hands brushing through his own spikey hair. Tsuna wouldn't be happy if he found out he hadn't been taking care of his body again.

The scientist couldn't help but allow a soft smile as he thought about his cute boyfriend. Of course he had to force that fuzzy feeling away, it was too distracting after all and he needed to dive into this important research. It was a miracle in itself that the teen had managed to divert his attention from his beloved research for so long. It was even stranger to say that he even didn't mind at all. Because it was the brunette by his side at least.

'Damn. My mind has wondered off again...' He grumbled inwardly as he caught himself, adjusting his glasses the scientist began typing rapidly generating an array of numbers for his newest project. Usually he would take a little more time during the whole calculation process but right now all he wanted to do was get the thing over with and maybe get some time to call the brunette. Hopefully to present a promise of being able to fly in earlier back to Namimori.

Verde sighed exasperatedly at himself. Who could believe he of all people had fallen so impossibly, ridiculously hard over a mere teenage boy? He certainly wouldn't have just eleven months ago.

But. Looking back on everything that had happened in that short amount of time, all those memories and emotions- Verde smiled an honest to god smile now, an expression he was hardly used to making before meeting the warm, kind teen who had accepted all of his flawed self. Every mistake, every imperfection, it was all accepted by a sincere and loving smile. Even the coldhearted indifferent genius only had so long before he finally melted against the brunette. It had been hard and confusing and frankly quite frustrating for him.

But the green haired scientist will still stand by his conclusion that falling in love with Sawada Tsunayoshi was the smartest decision he had ever made.


End file.
